


Lucy Saves McKinley

by RenamedRenee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenamedRenee/pseuds/RenamedRenee
Summary: A newly transferred, Lucy, discovers herself on the receiving end of a horrible form a bullying, and she will not just sit and take it.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my typical story, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Second half will be posted later this week. Let me know what you think.

Slushy dripped from Lucy’s face as she entered the bathroom. Her eyes were red from the sting of the ice meeting them, and tears trailed down her cheek. She’d never been as embarrassed as she was at this moment. She’d also never experienced a frozen drink being thrown in her face. However, she’d learned this was a tradition in her new school. She’d seen a few kids get assaulted with the cold drink since the school year started a few weeks ago. She’d been lucky. Passing by right before or right after an attack. She was not sure how they pick targets; what heinous crimes against the popular kids occur to warrant such an attack? Trying to think of anything out of the ordinary that happened today to make her a target, she comes up empty-handed. Perhaps the only thing she and most of the student body have done was not be popular. 

Lucy mostly kept to herself at McKinley. Being a newly transferred junior saw her missing out on the new friendships that form that first two years of school. Lucy was an interloper in an already established society, and few people seemed welcoming. Maybe she hasn’t tried hard enough, like her father thinks, but she was okay getting through the next 2 years alone.

The red sugary concoction dripped from her short pink locks, clashing against her white band tee. Pulling paper towels from the dispenser, Lucy wipes her face dry. Her shirt was a goner. It clung to her body, dripping red. It wasn’t much of a loss as it was a hand-me-down from her older sister. It had the band's name across the front; Nickelback. Perhaps that’s what made her a target today. Her jeans were safe. The tightly woven fabric of the denim made them too thick for the red liquid to penetrate. The liquid slid off like oil and water. Too focused on cleaning herself, she missed the door opening and the arrival of another student until a hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Hey, I saw what happened. I got a clean shirt you can wear.” 

Looking to her left, Lucy noticed a smaller brunette girl holding a shirt in her hand. She had noticed her around the school before. A frequent target for this particular form of bullying. 

“Thanks.” Lucy takes the shirt and places it on the ledge of the mirror. 

“You’re welcome. I’ve never seen them bless you with a slushy before. One's first time is always rough, and most aren’t prepared, so I thought I’d lend a hand, or shirt in this case.” The girl gives Lucy a small smile before continuing, “I’m Rachel, by the way.” 

There’s something about Rachel that immediately puts Lucy at ease. It might be her smile or the blue plaid skirt that barely reaches the middle of her thighs and the matching argyle sweater she was wearing. Maybe it’s the fact Lucy has seen Rachel run crying several times, leaving a trail of slush in her wake. Rachel must be their favorite target, as she was slushied at least once a week since the start of school. At least Lucy knows this isn’t another cruel joke. 

“I’m Lucy.” 

“I know.” Lucy’s brow raises at this. “You have a class with my friend Kurt. He admires your sense of fashion and thinks the rocker chic thing you have going on is pretty cool. You have so many band tees, you must go to a lot of concerts.” 

Lucy shrugs, “Sometimes. Before my sister left for college. Most of these were hers.” 

“Must be nice having a sister to share with.” 

“I guess.” Lucy looks towards the stalls before saying, “I’m gonna go change. Thanks again for the shirt.” 

Secured in her stall, she changes into the shirt Rachel gave her. It fit Lucy a bit too tight, barely reaching her belt buckle. Sighing, Lucy wishes she had a jacket to cover the gray shirt, and its orange tulip. Not exactly her style, but she doesn’t think it’s Rachael's style either. Lucy has only seen Rachel in patterned sweaters and blouses. Perhaps this was something Rachel kept in case someone needed it, like Lucy does now. Whatever the reason, Lucy is grateful. She wouldn’t be able to continue classes without a fresh shirt. The shirt clinging to her body all day would drive her crazy, and the dried sugar would irritate her skin for sure, she thought. 

Now composed, Lucy opens the stall door and freezes upon seeing Rachel still standing there. Was she waiting for something? 

“Um.” 

“I wanted to give you my locker number and phone number. You can return the shirt tomorrow. I shall be at my locker before school starts.” Rachel hands Lucy a piece of paper before leaving the restroom. 

Lucy pockets the paper without reading it. She knows the bell should ring soon to mark the start of her next class, and she has wasted too much time already. Leaving the washroom, ruined shirt in hand, Lucy makes her way to her own locker. She discards her shirt there and picks up the books for the next class. The rest of the day goes by without incident, but each pass in the hall between classes now brings a sense of anxiety for Lucy. Next time she’ll be prepared, she promises herself. 

Arriving home, Lucy immediately heads to her room to change. She doesn’t want her parents questioning her change in clothes. Rolling her eyes, Lucy thinks of the reaction her parents would have to her day. Her mother would be ready to call the school and go full on Karen, and her father would be ready to call his lawyers to sue. They’ve always come running to her defense, no matter what, but she thinks she can handle a little high school bullying. 

Emptying her pockets, she pulls out the note Rachel gave her. Rachel Barbara Berry. Locker 108. #4192651669. It’s written in such elegant cursive. Much better than her own handwriting. Lucy saves the contact in her phone and texts Rachel. 

**Lucy:** Hey, it’s Lucy. Thanks again for the shirt. Wanted to wash it. Are there any special settings I should use? 

**RBB:** You are most welcome, Lucy! You can use the standard settings. Nothing special. It’s just a shirt I have to help those in need. 

At the response, Lucy smiles. 

**Lucy:** I definitely was in need. So, what’s the deal with the slushies? How can those kids just get away with it? 

**RBB:** It’s just something that’s been around forever. Cheerleading and Sports bring in the most money for the school so those kids can get away with murder. They slushy anyone they don’t like, and the faculty turns a blind eye. 

**Lucy:** That blows, especially because I’m not sure I did anything to make them not like me… yet. 

**RBB:** Yet? What does that mean? 

There’s a gleam of mischief in Lucy’s eye as she reads Rachel’s response. 

**Lucy:** Wait and find out. 

Lucy placed her phone on her desk and went to wash the borrowed shirt. She returned to see missed messages from Rachel. She ignored them to start her homework. As soon as she finished that night's work, she began planning. She wasn’t sure yet how she would get the students back, but she was determined. 

The following morning Lucy found locker 108 to return Rachel’s shirt. Rachel was standing in another skirt and matching argyle sweater, talking to a shorter brown-haired boy. Lucy watched the two talk for a while before the boy left, leaving Rachel to rummage through her locker for her things. Lucy walked up to her shirt in hand, “Hey.” 

Rachel jumps before turning towards the direction of Lucy’s voice. “Oh my gosh, Lucy, you scared me.” 

“Sorry. I wanted to return your shirt.” Lucy saw Rachel’s eyes move to the folded shirt in her hand. 

“Thanks.” Rachel returned the shirt to its place in her locker before closing the door. She glanced sideways at Lucy before she walked away. 

Lucy spent the rest of the school week avoiding slushies and observing the hallways. She realized the perpetrators were usually wearing a jersey for one of the schools teams, and there were always more than one cup thrown, which explains how badly soaked her shirt got. She also noticed the cheerleaders. They never threw a cup, but were always standing off to the side, ready to laugh at the poor unsuspecting teenager. There was a tall brunette who seemed to be the leader of the pack. She always stood in the center of the group with a sneer on her face. The jocks looked to her, waiting on a single nod, before flinging their drinks like liquid weapons. There was still much to discover, she thought. 

**Lucy:** Do you know a tall Latina cheerleader? She has brown hair. Always surrounded by a group of athletes. 

**RBB** : Lucy, whatever you’re thinking, don’t. 

**Lucy:** So you know her…? 

**RBB:** She will kill you. 

**RBB:** I mean that literally. 

**RBB:** It’s not worth it. I promise. 

Lucy only laughed at the influx of text from Rachel. Whoever this chick was, she is definitely the leader, and everyone knows you have to target the leader to defeat the pack. 

Over the weekend Lucy is sure she came up with a brilliant idea to get back at the bullying students. It took her a few days to get everything in order before she could implement her plan. Finding a place with a reasonably priced chicken was easier than she thought. The Hummel family farm only wanted $10 because this particular chicken no longer laid eggs.

As Lucy drove into the parking lot, she noticed it was vacant except for a few cars that belonged to staff and some athletes that had morning practice. She arrived earlier than normal today to make sure she could go through with her plans without interruption. She knew Santana and the rest of the cheerleaders would still be in practice and that they always went straight to the cafeteria before the morning bell to grab something to eat. She parked near the side entrance so she wouldn’t garner a lot of attention as she carried her hole filled box into the building. They left the door open for athletes to easily get to their practice locations in the morning. 

There was a faint squawk coming from the box as she walked to locker 140. All the lockers had a school issued combination lock on them. Locks that have a small key slot on the back in case the school faculty needs to get into the locker. The same key slot that Lucy just so happened to have a key for, molded from her own lock’s key slot. 

Lucy removed the lock with no problem. The inside of Santana’s locker was pretty bare. Normally teenagers at least had pictures in their locker, but Santana only had her textbooks. An odd realization, but not one Lucy dwelled on. She used the lack of personal items to her advantage. She quickly tapped two pieces of paper to the door. She looked around to make sure there was no one lingering in the halls before setting her box down and pulling out a small burlap sack. She placed it inside the locker and dumped the contents before she quickly closed the door and locked it back. She heard the clucking inside the locker, but hoped when the halls were filled and noisy Santana wouldn’t notice. Job now done, Lucy headed to the cafeteria on the other end of the school to wait for the start of classes. 

Lucy’s lips pressed together as the first thing she saw upon entering the cafeteria were some junior cheerleaders and jocks. They sat at the very front, taking up a few tables with their large numbers. She knew they would be in the cafeteria after their early morning practice ended, but seeing them so early annoyed Lucy. She immediately walked past them and looked around for a spot to wait. 

The rest of the cafeteria was pretty empty. Lucy’s steps stop when she spots Rachel sitting at a table in a far back corner with a few other students. They were as far away from the athletes as possible. Shaking her head, Lucy sat at a vacant table on the side. Checking her watch, she sees she has about 15 minutes before the first bell rings. Pulling a book out of her bag, she reads, hoping no one bothers her. 

At 7:25am the warning bell rang, signaling school will soon start. Hundreds of feet began making their way out of the cafeteria to their awaiting locker to pick up books for their first class. Lucy hurried to make her way to her own locker. Oddly enough, it is the perfect view for what’s coming. She leans against her locker and waits with her phone in hand. 

Lucy’s eyes shined as she watched the tall cheerleader she had learned is Santana, made her way to her locker. 140. Santana opened the locker door to come face to face with a chicken. Large white wings flapped up and down as the chicken squawked loudly, before it jumped off the ledge right towards Santana’s face. She barely dodged the chicken’s claws as she gave a great shout that was heard throughout the hall. The chicken landed on the ground and ran up and down the hall; students moved out of its way as it flapped its wings and clucked at anyone it got close to. During the commotion Santana’s locker door was flung wide open, exposing the bright colored paper with boldly printed words tapped to it for everyone to read.  _ BULLY. COWARD. _

Silence filled the halls for just a second before laughter erupted. Santana stood red faced in front of her locker as she ripped down the sign and slammed the door shut. “Agh!” She huffed as she balled the papers up and threw them to the ground with a loud before storming off. 

Lucy’s eyes gleamed as she witnessed the chaos she caused. She grabbed her books out of her locker and walked off with her head raised high. Nothing could wipe the smile from her face. She was proud of her work and officially vindicated. Too focused on her own thoughts, Lucy did not notice the eyes from locker 108 that followed her as she went. 

That morning's event was all the school talked about. Some students were aghast at what unfolded, while others relished the fact someone had knocked Santana down a peg or two. There wasn’t a single slushy attack that day. As far as Lucy cared, her plan worked. She had saved the school from bullying, or so she thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than I planned on updating but I decided wait for editing feedback first so i don't update this multiple times like with Chapter 1 which now has a totally new part added into it... whoops lol   
> Enjoy & Leave Feedback.

The next few days see no further slushy attacks. Lucy has been riding the high of her invisible victory. It was now Friday and Lucy couldn’t wait for school to end. She had some time of her lunch schedule to spare before class and headed to the bathroom. What she sees makes her stop in her tracks. Rachel stands at the sink covered in blue liquid. 

“Hey.” Lucy heard Rachel say so somberly. 

Lucy walked towards Rachel, pulling out napkins from the dispenser to hand her. “What happened?” Rachel let out a harsh laugh at the question. 

“Well, I didn’t run into the slushy machine, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“But—,” Lucy’s shoulders slumped. She doesn’t understand why Rachel would be slushied if her plan worked. She humiliated the bully. She won. 

“My friend, Kurt, his family owns a farm and the chicken that came out of her locker had a leg band from their farm. Kurt assured Santana he didn’t put the chicken in her locker when she cornered us during lunch. I even explained as a vegan I would never do something horrible like stuffing an animal in a locker! Yet here we are. Kurt is in the men’s room cleaning up.” 

Lucy’s eyes went wide at Rachel’s words. Her heart sank knowing someone else was accused of her actions and that the only person who has talked to her at this school was slushied because of it. 

“That’s horrible Rachel! You should do something.” 

“Did you do something?” 

Lucy’s head bowed at the question she refused to answer with more than a shrug. 

“This has been going on since the start of my schooling. Santana thinks I’m loud and obnoxious. In middle school it was small things like hiding my personal items and making jokes. High School came with a slushy machine and she changed tactics.” 

“Have you told your parents?” Lucy asked as if she too told her parents. 

“I tell my father's everything.” Lucy's eyes widened at the admission. She wondered how any parent can know their child is going through hell and not do something. That sounds ridiculous. Her parents would never sit back and let her be bullied. 

“They’ve wanted to put me in a private school right away, but I didn’t want to leave Kurt to suffer here alone. And when Kurt came out as gay freshmen year I really couldn’t leave him. The slushies and name calling were relentless those first few months.” Rachel shuddered at the memory. 

“I don’t think I could have stayed.” 

“He’s my best friend, besides all of this is good for my future career as a Broadway actress.” 

“How does being bullied help with that?” Lucy asked with a raised brow. 

Rachel simply responded with, “Character development,” before walking into a stall. 

Lucy leaned against the wall as Rachel changed. “You can act?” She asked the girl in the stall. 

“I can act, sing, and dance. I’m what’s known in the business as a triple threat.” Lucy couldn’t help the light chuckle that left her mouth. “Laugh all you want, but I’ll have the last laugh when I’m on TV winning awards.” 

“I don’t doubt whatever you do, you’ll be a big personality.” 

“Thank you!” Rachel came out the stall smiling wide with a clean shirt, hair still damp from the blue liquid. “Well, I’m off to class. Thank you for keeping me company, Lucy.” Rachel gathered her things and left with a wave to the pink-haired girl. 

Speaking to Rachel quailed some anger Lucy felt at seeing her covered in slushy, but not enough to make her forget about who was behind the attack. Lucy pulled out her phone and prepared a draft. As she left the bathroom moments later, she heard the chime of phones going off all at once in the hall. 

Students at William McKinley High were abuzz the rest of the day about the email everyone received after lunch. Someone posted a video of Santana opening her locker to find a chicken flying out. Only a handful of the student body witnessed the attack first hand. Leaving the rest with embellished stories. Lucy heard one student telling someone the chicken wore a cape and flew around Santana’s head. Another told of how Santana wrestled with the chicken after it came out of her locker. No matter what the story was, any time Santana caught someone staring at her she always gave a grizzled glare back, running anyone away. Most talks of the incident had died down by the end of the week, but today the gossip mill was in full effect all over again. Lucy noticed Santana absent from the halls the rest of the day. Good, she thought. Perhaps the reminder helped. 

It surprised Lucy to see a text from Rachel as she left school. 

**RBB:** Did you send that video to the entire school? 

**Lucy:** Hey! Hope the rest of your day was much better than lunch. 

**RBB:** It has. Did you send that video? 

**Lucy:** I don’t exactly know what you mean. 

**RBB:** The video of Santana and the chicken. 

**Lucy:** Oh. I was there when that went down. Crazy, right?

**RBB:** I know you were there. I saw you at your locker, with a phone pointing directly in her direction.

**RBB:** So, again. Did you send the video? 

This line of questioning caused Lucy to sweat. She didn’t know what to tell Rachel. She refused to admit to anything. 

**Lucy:** Whoever sent the video did the school a favor. Santana was a menace. 

**RBB:** You get slushied one time and now you’re worried about Santana. 

**Lucy:** I’ve watched her the last few weeks. I’ve seen how she treated everyone around school. It’s not okay, Rachel. Someone needed to do something.

**RBB:** No one asked you to play the hero, Lucy. 

**Lucy:** So I should have let them continue to slushy me?

**RBB:** It’s not like you’re a daily target. You made it 2 months before your first slushy. You should be grateful.

Lucy was at a loss of words. She should be grateful? The sting of the ice pelting her face when she was slushied was enough for her to know she had to put a stop to it. Why couldn’t Rachel see that?

**RBB:** I’m sorry. I should not have said that. No one should be grateful to have an iced beverage thrown in their face. 

**RBB:** Santana approached me again today, promising untold horrors were coming my way after the video went out to the entire school. Why would she think I’d be behind such a thing?

**Lucy:** Maybe she thinks after 2 years of abuse you’re fed up.

**RBB:** I’m a lot tougher than that, Lucy. 

**RBB:** If you have anything else planned, please stop. Santana will forget all of this happened after a while, and things will go back to normal.

**Lucy:** You mean the jocks will go back to throwing slushies and anyone caught in the crossfire better hope they have spare clothes? Because that’s so much better.

Lucy didn’t get a reply after that. She supposed Rachel was done yelling at her for trying to help. Or at least avenging herself. Not that Santana knew she was the real culprit behind the chicken being in her locker. Shoulders slumped, Lucy sighed. She took a step back from her revenge plot. The initial prank held Santana off for a while publically, but she accused and slushied Rachel for it. Rachel was right, the video made nothing better. 

The following morning Lucy walked into school to complete chaos. There were puddles of slushy left in places they attacked kids. Sanatana stood at the top of the hallway where she looked down on the rest of the students with a wild smirk upon her lips. 

“Listen up nerds, I want whoever was responsible for that email and for the chicken to come forward, or the slushies won’t stop. So if you know something, say something!” She briskly turned, the pleats of her cheerleading skirt swished as she went.

Lucy frowned as she watched Santana leave. The mess in the surrounding hall was a tragic sign of the state of the school. Not a single teacher in sight. The bell rang and everyone set off for their class. As Lucy walked, she couldn’t help but think about the current situation she found herself in. Santana couldn't possibly get away with more slushies than she had already done this morning, right? There's no way the staff at McKinley can turn a blind eye to the puddles filling the hallways. One puddle can be written off as an accidental spill, but four and five was no accident. Hopefully, the staff can put Santana in her place, Lucy thought. She would observe today and hope for some type of consequence for Santana. 

The rest of the school day saw more slushies and no intervention by anyone. Lucy witnessed a staff member making a quick u-turn in the halls right as a student got slushied. It caused Lucy's fist to clench. If they wouldn’t stop Santana, it would be up to Lucy. 

Santana has held up her promise of constant slushy attacks for every non-athlete. staff Members are simply ignoring the attacks and avoiding the halls as much as possible. No one wants to reprimand one of Sylvester’s Cheerios and bring her wrath upon them. 

Lucy originally thought the attacks would slow down eventually, but she was wrong. As fast as the machines churned out the liquid, they threw it onto an unsuspecting teenager. Lucy has seen Rachel covered in just about every flavor available this last week. 

As Lucy walked into the crowded cafeteria during her break, she froze at the sight before her. There were 3 football players standing over Rachel with large cups in their hands. Santana standing to the side, watching on with a predatory gleam. The jocks were saying something to Rachel, but she couldn’t hear them. Lucy could see Rachel's downcast Eyes as her head hung where she sat. She had never seen Rachel not holding her head high. Without a thought, she grabbed a cup of the table nearest her and briskly walked towards them. 

“We know you and that Freak Kurt had something to do with that prank on Santana. Now you’re going to pay.” 

Lucy arrived just as three arms rose, preparing to drop the contents of their cup onto Rachel's head. 

“Wait!” arms froze and everyone turned to face her as she inched closer. “I know who put that chicken in your locker.” 

Rachel's head shot up, staring at Lucy with wide eyes. “Don’t.” She pleaded. 

“It’s okay. This has to stop.”

“How sweet, someone who cares for the hobbit,” Santana sneered. “Tell me who is responsible or those cups will be aimed at you instead.” 

Lucy took a deep breath. Steeling herself for what she was about to do. She stood directly in front of Santana Lucy declared, “I did,” before she brought her arm back and tossed the contents of the cup she held at Santana. Santana let out a brief scream as she closed her eyes tight. The Cheerios pristine uniform was now stained blue. The cafeteria was in complete silence, Lucy could hear the ice pellets hit the linoleum floors after falling from Santana's hair; tinged in blue. 

“What the hell?” The blonde footballer proclaimed, grabbing her attention.

“Don’t just stand there slushy her!” Santana huffed. The dark-haired footballer prepared to throw his cup, raised it high, which caused Lucy to flinch, but before he could, Rachel stood quickly, reached out and tipped the cup, causing the liquid to splash the blonde footballer in the face. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as it drenched him in red. Eyes closed tight. There was a faint, “Oh my God,” heard from one table.    
Another footballer grabbed Rachel’s arm and yanked her back. Lucy ran up to them and got in his face; she was ready to tear him a part when she heard someone yell, “Food fight!” 

Lucy’s eyes went wide as a banana flew at her. She grabbed Rachel’s arm, freeing it from the football player, and drugged her under the nearest table. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked Rachel, Who’s eyes were wide. 

“I just slushied a footballer player...”

“Technically, you just tipped a cup over, preventing me from being slushied.”

Rachel just stared at her blankly. 

“You didn't have to do that, by the way.” Lucy’s cheeks flushed as she spoke. “I appreciate it though.”

“You did slushy Santana before her goons could get me. I was simply returning the favor.”    
“Of course. I couldn’t let you get slushied one more time because of me.”

“It was hardly because of you. You may have started this recent battle,w but Santana has been at war with anyone not in a uniform for a long time. It’s about time she got a taste of her own medicine.”

Lucy smiled widely. She was glad Rachel agreed. “I’m glad you finally agree. Our last conversation did not exactly end on a high note.”

“It frustrated me; they accused me of something I would never do. I wouldn’t dare put an animal in an enclosed place such as a locker in the name of vengeance.” Rachel’s eyes rolled with annoyance at just the thought. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Lucy muttered. 

“I'm sure it did. Just like slushying Santana?” 

Lucy didn't respond. She simply looked out at the surrounding chaos in the cafeteria. There was food on the walls, puddles of many liquids everywhere. Tons of students found shelter under other tables while others ran towards the door for escape.

Lucy saw the principal, a short brown-haired man who she had only seen once in her time at McKinley, rush into the cafeteria followed by a handful of teachers. She knew in that moment she wouldn’t be able to keep this from her parents. He had a megaphone in his hand. 

“The next student to be seen throwing food will be suspended for 10 days.” All motion stopped at the declaration. “I want to know who is responsible for starting this, right now.”

Lucy watched as everyone pointed to the table she still Sat under. She gulped. She Shook her head as she came from underneath the table's protection. She could hear Rachel follow suit to Stand by her side, as principal diggings approached them. 

“You’re both being suspended and you’ll clean the cafeteria before you can leave today. Follow me to my office so we can call your parents.” 

Lucy’s fist clenched at her side, “That’s not fair! Santana had the entire football team throwing slushies all week and we’re getting in trouble?” 

“I don’t want to hear it. Let’s go.” he replied before he walked off, expecting them to follow. 

Lucy followed solemnly. She wouldn’t look at Rachel at all as they walked. She couldn’t. She started this entire thing to get back at Santana, and now she got herself and the only person who spoke to her suspended. She really screwed this up. 

He instructed the two teens to wait outside his office for their parents to arrive. As soon as Figgins door closed, Lucy turned to Rachel.

“I'm so, so, sorry. I will tell them it was all my fault. I’ll take the punishment alone.”

Rachel offered her a small smile. “Please don’t worry about it, Lucy. It's not your fault. I should have done something about the slushies myself.”

Lucy looked at her with scrunched brows. “What do you mean? What could you have done?”

Rachel sighed, “I’d rather not say right now. Just try not to worry too much. I promise we too will get a slap on the wrist.”

Lucy looked at Rachel with narrowed eyes. Before she could, her parents approached, frowning, followed by two men. Figgins opened his door, summoning them all into the room.

Lucy and Rachel sat in the two chairs in front of Figgins as their parents stood behind their daughter, respectively.

“I’m sorry to have to interrupt your day with this, but Lucy and Rachel caused a major food fight in the cafeteria today. I have no choice but to suspend them and insist they spend the rest of the day cleaning the cafeteria.”

Lucy could hear her parents as they gasped at the news. Both said her name in surprise. She lowered her head, embarrassed. “Is this true, Rachel?” she heard from her right.

“No.” was the reply Rachel gave. She looked her way to see Rachel sitting tall in her seat. Head held high, as it normally was.

“What exactly happened?” Lucy heard her father ask.

Before she or principal Figgins could respond, Rachel began explaining the entire story to everyone in the room. Her parents listened with their undivided attention. “We confirmed with Kurt's father that a pink-haired girl came by and purchased one of his hens the day before the prank when Santana accosted us a few days later.” Of course she did, Lucy thought, cheeks tinged pink. She didn’t realize she was buying a chicken from Rachel’s best friend's dad, and her hair was distinct in this town. 

“Lucy stopped them from throwing a slushy on me today. She did throw a slushy on Santana, but it was nothing worse than what Santana has ordered others to do on her behalf for the last two years. And I tipped over the cup Jake was about to toss, which ended up hitting Michael in the face before someone yelled food fight and began throwing things. So as you can see, it was not our fault.”

Mr and Mrs Fabray looked on in complete horror. “Is this true, Lucy?” her father asked. “Yes, sir.” she said as she nodded her head.

He hemmed in response. It was one of Rachel’s fathers that spoke next. “Well, as you can see, the food fight was not either girl's fault. And if they are going to get in any trouble for the slushies, I'd hope to see every other kid involved and their parents in this office as well. This isn’t the first time Rachel has told her of the trouble she’s been having at McKinley. The only reason she’s here is because she refuses to have us transfer her or interfere, but at this I draw the line. I’d hate to call the ACLU to look into this.”

Lucy looked on in awe. Figgins looked visibly shaken at the threat.

“I—I’m sure we can work something out here.”

“I for one would like any kid involved in throwing a slushy on our daughters to be suspended. The cheerleader ring leader too!”

“That would be half the football and hockey team.”

Wide-eyed, principal Figgins tried to reason, “Mr Fabray please, we can’t suspend half the football team. Games are just starting up and we’d be disqualified without enough members.”

“That doesn’t sound like that should be your number one concern right now, principal Figgins. You have a major bullying problem In this school that needs to be addressed. What is your current policy on bullying?”

“B… b—bullying policies?”

“By law you are supposed to have procedures in place for reporting and investigating, promptly informing parents, and preventing retaliation.”

“Your daughter is guilty of retaliation!”

“I'm very much aware of my daughter's actions now and we are ready to accept any punishment she has garnered according to your school's policy. So again I asked what they are?”

Figgins flushed. He was backed into a virtual corner. his head hung as he admitted there were no such policies in place. All the parents in the room tsked at the news. It was Rachel that spoke next.

“Mr Figgins, I would be more than happy to help you set some rules in place.” He looked at her as he pinched his nose.

“I'm not sure a Student should assist in this.”

“Daddy can surely help, right daddy? He’s a lawyer.”

Everyone turned their head to look at Rachel’s fathers. One had an amused smile on his face and the other had a light blush at the attention.

“It would be my pleasure sweetheart.”

It was then decided Rachel and Lucy would spend the rest of the day cleaning the cafeteria for their part in the mess, Rachel’s father would schedule a meeting with principal Figgins to update the schools policy on bullying and best of all the slushy machine would be temporarily shut off until they had a handle on the bullying. Santana and the jocks would all get a warning about future bullying and the teachers would have to take a course of the proper way to handle bullying, which includes reporting and investigating claims. All in all Lucy thinks things could have ended a lot worse than they did and for that she was grateful.

“So what are your plans after we get out of here?” she heard Rachel ask as she swept.

“I'm probably grounded for not telling my parents right Away.”

“Well, when your grounding ends, maybe we can hang out.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rachel said, smiling before walking off to empty the dust pain.

maybe McKinley wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
